Plain and Bare
by hinata061389
Summary: Hinata never wears nail polish. Sasuke does. Sasuhina.Implied Naruhina.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Pairings: Sasuhina. Implied Naruhina.

Summary: Hinata never wears nail polish. Sasuke does.

Author's Note: Written while I'm in the office. No offense to girls who paint their nails. It is just for the sake of the plot.

--

Hyuuga Hinata plopped on the ground, her back resting on a shading tree, , her sweat trailing from the base of her forehead down to her chin, with Uchiha Sasuke following her lead afterwards.

"I won." The boy stated plainly.

"You wish." She replied with an equal blankness that suggested that the Uchiha's stoic attitude definitely rubbed down on her. She grabbed the water canteen beside her and drunk hungrily with the insurgent water droplets falling down her chest.

Sasuke could only stare, his brows furrowed in deep observance. Feeling his intense gaze, she put the canteen down, before staring at him with an incredulous look on her alabaster face.

"What?" she asked her brows as burrowed as his does. He didn't speak.

After a moment of Hinata glaring daggers and Sasuke keeping silence, he said in a very out-of-character statement, "You don't wear nail polish."

The hyuuga stared at him as if he had grown two heads. Her lips curved in a half-smile and a half-wince.

'_Is he gay?'_, she thought silently and as if reading her mind, he instantly replied.

"I'm not gay." He said with gritted teeth, his jaw locked in an annoyed scowl.

"You sound defensive. I'm not saying anything. _Yet._"

"Hn.", he grunted as if saying he doesn't believe her. "You don't wear nail polish.", he stated again, matter-of-factly. As if that is the most important fact in the world. His voice blank, his expression serious and Hinata couldn't figure out if it is because he is annoyed or he just simply doesn't like it.

Feeling slightly irritated as well, she imitated his expression as she replied, "So?"

"Sakura and Ino do. Other girls do." He retorted, amusement gleaming in his sinister eyes while Hinata realized he just spoke two sentences this time. The longest he ever heard him say.

'_Sakura and Ino do. Other girls do.' _His statement dawned on her. Ringing back so many times, it became annoying on her head.

'_He's comparing me to others.'_

Her expression changed from calm to indignant as she mustered the most intense glare she could ever muster. With her jaws locked, her white eyes sinister, she said with gnashing white perfect teeth, "I'm not Sakura nor am I Ino."

He stared at her, a little curve forming in the corner of his lips. The sudden animosity from her after he tease her never ceased to amaze him. The sudden transformation from meek to put out always brought him the thrill, the thrill that he could actually elicit such reactions from this petite woman.

The girl's glare never wavered but intensify upon seeing the smirk/smile or whatever was it that's on his lips.

"I know. You are you." He said, his voice dropping down a notch, as if he doesn't want her to hear.

His simple words seemed to pacify her as her stiff shoulders visibly relaxed, her face appeared calmer than before and an almost forgiving little smile materialize vaguely on her face.

He feigned a cough, almost feeling choked on his words and badly wanting to kick his self for saying such mushy, definitely not cool words to a woman.

"Why?" he asked incompletely but she immediately caught up on the question as she gave a glance on her plain and bare nails.

"Less maintenance. Why bother on dressing up my nails when it would just chip off during my trainings? Shikamaru forgive me for stealing his line but that would be troublesome."

He smirked, "sounds like you."

She giggled and Sasuke noted that she never smile that way before when he's around. What she next said, though plain, seemed like a feathery touch to his heart.

"Of course, Sasuke. It is me… And no one else…" she murmured as if she's talking to herself. A ghost of a serene smile passed her pinkish lips and Sasuke felt that he had never seen anything that beautiful ever since his mother.

"Why, you hate it?" she asked unsurely, a sudden shadow of her past unconfident self seemed to loom back for a while and Sasuke thought he had never seen something looking so fragile before.

"No. I like it the way it is."

"Hmmm..." She nodded, smiling as she secretly glanced on his long fingers painted with black.

"Naruto-baka told me that he liked girls with plain nails."

"Eh? Why? Sakura-chan colors her nails red and Tsunade-sama does too."

"Dunno. Said, a girl with plain nails is most likely to bare herself to him." He stated, shrugging his broad shoulders. They both do not notice that they are having a conversation. A real conversation.

The hyuuga looked at him questioningly, her eyes seemed to be deeper than usual as she asked, " Wasn't that a little perverted?"

He paused.

Before suprising Hinata with a low rumbling sound coming from his mouth, his eyes crinkled in a cute manner, the corner of his lips tilted upwards as he showed a pair of perfect teeth. It was melodic, dreamy, because Uchiha Sasuke never laughed in reality.

"Had I told you that you have a weird sense of humor?" he said, barely suppressing his chuckles.

Hinata scrunched her nose on him. A little please on her self that she made someone happy.

"He means that a girl like you, probably have no pretensions. Makes me wonder if that dobe wants to date you?" he said, his expression returning to the stoic face he always wears. Yet, it did not go unnoticed to her, that his eyes seemed more alive…warmer…"

"Sasuke!" she exclaimed, a cute blush creeping on her pale face.

"Hn.." he smirked.

"You're wearing black nail polish!" she burst out in an attempt to retort back.

"So? It's cool." He said plainly, his deep voice even.

"You don't like it?" he asked, imitating her line before.

Caught off guard, the Hyuuga blushed, "Err…I like it as well…"

Uchiha Sasuke smirked as he stood up, brushing the stray leaves that's on his back.

He extended an arm to pull Hinata up and she reluctantly accepted.

"That's settled then. I like you. You like me. I'll go tell the dobe." He smirked before forming several hand signs and vanishing in a puff of smoke leaving a very annoyed Hinata behind.

"Sasuke! I don't mean it like that! Sasuke!"

-OWARI-

A/N:Yatta! Finished! Unbeta-ed as always. So forgive me for any grammatical errors. Constuctive criticisms for the poor authoress will be greatly appreciated.

Edit: Yes, yes. Sasuke always gets what he wants... sighs Thanks for all the reviews, minna!


End file.
